The present invention relates to an improved stackable pallet dispensing apparatus which is adapted to receive and hold vertically a plurality of reels of wire.
In the past, it has been suggested that a pallet structure include recessed support members positioned on the base of the pallet structure. The recessed support members are adapted to receive a plurality of reels of wire vertically orientated in side by side relationship and to retain the reels of wire on the pallet structure. Additionally, such reels are secured to the pallet with bands, for example. Moveover, some pallet structure designs include corner posts thereon, the upper portion of each of the corner posts having a protuberance and the lower portion of each corner post containing a recessed opening. When it is desired to stack such pallet structures one on top of the other, it is necessary to align the recessed openings on the lower portions of each corner with the protuberances extending upwardly from each corner post. However, because of the substantial weight of the wire reels upon each pallet structure and the extreme difficulty of aligning each protuberance with the corresponding recessed opening, such stackable pallet structures have experienced only limited usage in the industry. Additionally, because the vertically orientated wire reels, each weighing upwards of 1,000 pounds per reel, rest on recessed support members associated with the pallet, it is oftentimes difficult to remove the vertically orientated wire reels on the recessed supports on the pallet structure for subsequent usage.